The Klaine Mermaid
by EqualsintheMirror
Summary: The Disney tale with a Glee/Klaine twist. My first story and I promise the story is better than the summary.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi guys! I'm JillyBeanBear101 and this is my first story on this site. I apologize for any mistakes you may find in the story, I'm new at this :P**

**So basically this is the story of The Little Mermaid with a Glee and Klaine twist. The story won't be the exact same, but** **will for the most part follow the movies plot. The characters I have chosen so far and will be:**

**Kurt and Ariel**

**Blaine as Prince Eric**

**Brittany as Flounder**

**The rest of the cast I'm considering are Burt as King Triton (obviously), Sue as Ursula, Finn and Sebastian, and Artie as Scuttle. If you have any other ideas for characters or you think someone else should fill this roles please let me know. Enjoy and please review as it is my first and story and would like to know how I'm doing. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Little Mermaid. I wish, but I just don't see it happening.**

I looked around; breath caught in my throat as my gaze once again fell on the handsome dark-haired man. He walked along the beach and with a lost look on his face. His hazel eyes caught the sun and sparkled. A more beautiful creature had my eyes never seen. His feet carried him away and back to that towering structure that looked like the palace back home.

I sighed as I slipped under the warm water and swam back towards the ocean floor. Once settled on the familiar stone I let my eyes wander over my fins. Who was I kidding? A man as gorgeous as him could never love someone like me. We're to different. I started humming the song my mother sang to me as a child. It was what always soothed me when I was upset and since seeing the human on the surface I found myself humming it more and more. How I wished I could remember the words so I could sing it, but I couldn't, only the tune stayed in my memory. The song had not been heard in the kingdom since my mothers death eight years ago. My eyes burned with tears as I let myself remember her. Her kindness and loveliness, which reminded me yet again of the human and the many times he would demonstrate that behaviour while walking along the beach. If onlt I could talk to hi-

"Kurt!"

My head whipped around the see Brittany swimming at me. The silly little blue-gold fish was trying to reach me quickly but she kept getting distracted by the bubbles she blew when she breathed.

I rolled my eyes, "What Brittany?"

She turned away from the bubbles and swam up to me. "Oh sorry. Where have you been? I've been looking for you my dolphin!"

Yet another eye roll, "Britt, two things. One, I'm a merman, not a dolphin, and second, I was up at the surface, where I TOLD you I'd be."

She shuddered at the mention of the surface. She hated that I went up there, but what can I say? I'm more adventurous then most sea creatures. She sighed and looked at me, "That's where I was worried you'd say. Your dad found me and asked where you were. He wants to see you."

Oh Crap.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello again. So I know that the last part of this story was short but that just because it was a prologue. This is the first chapter of the story. Please review. Positive comments and constructive criticism are very welcome! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Little Mermaid or anything to do with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

The lump in my throat seemed to be permanently lodged there and no amount of coughing or throat clearing seemed to make it go away. As Brittany and I swam to the palace she reminded me of the concert I was supposed to star in. I shook my head at my own stupidity. How could I forget that? No son should let down their father. He was probably planning my murder now. Wait, Kurt calm down your going to be fine. Dad won't hate you for missing the concert just to go and stare at the human with the curly brown hair, honey eyes, gorgeous arms and his-Gah! Bad Kurt! Stop thinking about him!

Brittany shot me a sidelong glance as I slapped myself across the face that clearly stated she thought I belonged to a mental hospital. Coming from her, that REALLY means something.

As we neared the palace I could feel my blood run cold. My father loved me and I him, but he hated the surface. I'm not really sure as to why. Since before I can remember he has always told me about how dangerous it is, how monstrous humans are and how I'm never to go near there. In case you haven't guessed it yet, I've broken that rule…more than once.

"He's in there." Brittany whispered.

I nodded my thanks. Brittany was my best friend, but she was also terrified of my dad…and other fish…and her own shadow…and- well you get my point. I waved her off and murmured something about seeing her later.

I swam ahead into the throne room. It was bright green and blue when the sun shone on the water. My father was perched on his spiral throne in the middle of the room and seemed to be having a heated discussion with a small crab.

I rolled my eyes at the crab; Finn. He was rather large compared to most crabs, but I could still hold him in both hands. He was awkward, funny, and _really_ annoying. Other than Brittany he was one of my only friends, but he was still my mentor and bodyguard. He basically watched all of my movements and if a single fin was out of line (No pun intended) then he would report it to my father. Lucky for me I'm an incredibly fast swimmer and can lose him pretty easy, but I always feel bad because when he loses me then he gets into trouble with my father.

My old mentor was Will Shuester. He looked after me and composed the music in the kingdom. He taught people to sing and love music. He threw concerts and taught me almost everything I know. Finn was one of his students, and when Will retired to take up a less time consuming job to help provide and spend time with his wife Emma, he put in a good word with my father knowing how much Finn wanted to teach music and Finn was hired. However I was part of the deal and so Finn became my babysitter of sorts. When he wasn't on my case he was pretty cool and I considered him to be a brother of sorts.

However, seeing him and my father arguing always meant trouble for me. As I neared them I picked up part of their conversation.

"…Could my son be? What's taking Brittany so long to find him? Why wasn't he at the concert?"

"Your majesty, I assure you I don't know. I'm sure Kurt will be here soon and has a perfectly logical reason for missing the concert. He has the most beautiful voice in the kingdom and I know for a fact he wouldn't miss a chance to please his people."

"You're right, but still he's so distracted lately. I don't know what's wrong with the boy. I love him, he's my family, but I never know what he's thinking or where his head is!"

Oh shoot. I thought I had been discreet with my thoughts of the human and the surface. Well, apparently not.

Clearing my throat to announce my presence I swam towards my father's throne. Finn and my father turned and their faces immediately melted into looks of relief.

I bowed, "Hello Father, Finn. I am here. What is it you wanted to see me about?"

My dad swam from his throne to come and float in front of me. He set his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Kurt we called you here because of your absence at the concert. Where were you?"

I mentally cringed. As much as I love my father, I know I can't tell him the truth. "I was swimming with Brittany. We lost track of the time. I had to go and grab something so we spilt up. I guess she came here and you found her and told her to come find me and bring me back here."

My dad looked at me sceptically, "What did you need to go grab that wasn't at the palace?"

Oh god, I blanked. No reasonable answer came to mind. My dad seemed to catch right on to my hesitation, "You're lying Kurt."

"Uh…W-well, you see…" Nothing was coming to my head. Think Kurt! Oh Grilled Cheezus, I'm screwed. I'm so dead! I looked in my dad's eyes and saw the love and trust there and I just couldn't lie. I mean, he can't be that mad right?

"I went to the surface."

Boy, was I wrong.

My dad's hands on my shoulders tightened. From the corner of my eye I saw he trident crackle with lightning and energy that it contained only when fuelled with my father's fury.

This cannot end well.

"YOU WENT WHERE?" King Burt's face went redder faster than you can say "fashion".

"Kurt! You know that's forbidden! Why would you go there? It's dangerous! Humans are dangerous! You cannot go up there ever again! I forbid it!"

"But Father!" I protested, "You don't know anything about them or their world! Why can't I go up there? I'm old enough to take care of myself! I'm nearly seventeen for crying out loud!"

My dad realised his toght hold on my shoulders and removed his hands. He looked me in the eye. I saw worry, concern, but the emotion most prominent was a cold fury. I repressed a shiver. "Kurt you are never to go there again! EVER! STAY AWAY FROM THE SURFACE!"

I huffed indignantly and swam from the room. Tears were burning behind my lids and the lump had formed in my throat again. I rushed to my room to weep.

**Finn's POV**

Once Kurt fled the room King Burt came back to his throne and heaved a sigh as he sat. The anger drained from his face. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I let go some of the tension I'd been holding in my body since the feud had started. I swam up to the King's face. "Ummm, your highness?"

The king dropped his hand and met my eyes, "Oh Finn, I'm sorry. I forgot you were here. You don't…you don't suppose I was too hard on him...do you?"

I thought about it. I loved Kurt, but Burt's the King. Why am I always asked the hard questions? "Not at all your majesty. Kurt must know the law and you laid it out. I think you did awesome. You probably could've been even stricter."

"You think so?"

"Defiantly. Kurt just needs someone to show him the right path."

"…Finn you're absolutely right. And I know just the crab for the job. Finn go find Kurt and keep an eye on him."

"Yeah sur- wait, what?"

"Follow Kurt and make sure he stays out of trouble. Make sure he stays away from the surface."

"Umm, I don't think I'm the right crab for the job."

"Finn, don't be modest. You'll be perfect. Now go and find Kurt. I have some business to attend to."

I laughed awkwardly, "Right. Of course, your majesty. I'll get right on that." I bowed and swam out of the room.

Aww man. How do I get myself into these situations?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**As I said before Reviews-praise or critical- are welcomed. Please let me know what you think, what you would like to see, and ideas that you want to see for characters and the plot.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Hope your enjoying the story so far! This is the 2****nd**** chapter of my story.**

**Thank you SO much to everyone that has reviewed or read my story, it means so much!**

**IMPORTANT:**** Ok so in either the next chapter or in one coming up Ursula will be making her appearance. When I first planned this story I planned on Sue being Ursula, but then AnnieLovesKlaine suggested Rachel for the part. So PLEASE review and tell me which of the two you want to see as Ursula. The one with the most reviews in their favour will get the roll.**

**Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm new to the website so I don't have a beta reader, so my eyes are the only resources of fixing my mistakes, so I'm so sorry if I miss anything.**

**BTW: You'll notice that things are in a different order from the movie, or that I'm taking away or adding things in, but the Glee twist must be put in. This story won't be Little Mermaid exactly, but will follow the plot for the most part.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: I'll be attempting to work a song from the movie in this chapter. I'm going to change SOME of the lyrics to fit Kurt better and I want people to review to tell me whether to stick to the original lyrics from songs after this chapter, or to change them. (_Kurt singing_)**

**Sorry for the long author's note! Going to be a long chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Little Mermaid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

I let my head sink into my pillows as I wept. Why did my father hate the surface so much? It wasn't so bad. How could a world that holds such beautiful things be bad?

A realization hit me. I sat up and gasped. ARTIE! I had completely forgotten about the little seagull. I had promised to meet him so he could tell me about the human things that I found find in the water and washed up on the beach.

I raced for my bag and was almost out the door when I remembered. Oh god, dad. His yelling forbidding me to go to the surface echoed through my head and I almost sat back down when I realized, when did I, Kurt Hummel, ever listen to the rules?

I swam out of the palace, carefully alert to make sure I wasn't followed. When I was certain the coast was clear I swam up until suddenly a gush of air blasted into my face. I broke the surface and immediately smiled. It felt so good to be up here, everything was so warm and colourful.

"Hey there! Lad! How ya doin' kid?"

I whipped around and smiled. Artie was perched on his usual brown rock. Swimming over to it I dumped my bag on the stone, "Hi Artie."

He hopped down in front of me, "So what do ya got for me today, huh?"

Arite shoved his head in my bag and emerged with a rod with a black ball on the end. It had a switch on it that said "off" and "on" on both ends of it. I had seen a women singing into it a few nights prior. The device seemed to make her voice really loud. Later she was walking along the beach with some man. They seemed mad and she threw the thing at him, but he ran out of the way and it landed in the ocean, where I picked it up. **(AN: In case you haven't guessed, it's a microphone. I chose different objects than in the movie so that they relate better to Kurt.)**

Artie whistled, "Wow, haven't seen one of these in a long time. Looks to be in pretty good condition…"

"Artie, what is it?"

He looked at me with surprise, "You mean you don't know what this is?"

I shook my head.

"Well", he chuckled, "This is a Snork-o-horn."

I wrinkled my nose, "What the heck is that?"

"A Snork-o-horn is what humans use to greet one another. They grab these and wave them in one another's faces as a sign of hello and a sign of respect."

"Oh", I sat there pondering this, "But, I saw a lady singing into it."

Artie snorted, "Well then she must have been using it wrong."

I nodded my understanding, "Artie", I reached into my bag and pulled out the other object, "What's this?"

It was a long circular can. On the top was a little white thing you could press down. The words, "Super strength hairspray" were on it…whatever that means.

Artie gasped, "Kid this is a prokulany. I can't believe you found one! How astounding!"

"Artie, what in the name of Grilled Cheezus is a…prokulany?"

"Well kid, it's a think humans use to make themselves really pretty. The prokulany has magical spray in it and if you press this white tip, the spray comes out." Artie tried to press it and frowned, "Hmmm, seems like this one is empty. Anyway humans spray it on their faces."

"…Their…faces? Then why does it **_hair_**spray on it?"

"Must be mislabelled."

I snorted. "Right, well, I better be going. See you later Artie!" I collected my things and dove under the water, muffling the sound of Artie saying goodbye.

While descending further under the water I decided to go and drop off my new souvenirs of the world above in the same place where I left the rest I had collected. After my mother died I had run away for the day. I was crying and not paying attention to where I was going when suddenly, I was in front of a large pile of rocks. There was one large one in the front that almost resembled a door. I pushed it out of the way expecting to see more rocks, but instead I found a cleared out space that resembled a room with many rocky selves. There was a hole at the top where the large yellow thing in the sky from the human world would shine through. It was beautiful. Since that day I would always go there. It was my private space for storing my collection, thinking, and singing. I had only ever shown it to Finn and Brittany.

Speak if the devil, I heard a high voice beside me suddenly.

"Kurt! There you are! Where'd you go?"

I turned to face Brittany, "The surface." She winced, "I was talking to Artie. I found some new things and wanted to know what they were. I'm just going to drop them off and then get back to the palace before dad realizes I'm gone."

Brittany bobbed her gold and blue head up and down, "Can I come with you. Everytime I go somewhere by myself, I end up lost."

My eyes automatically rolled, "Sure, Boo. Come on."

We set off and within seconds were at my place. I pushed the rock away and let Brittany go inside. I followed, unaware I had left the rock door open and that a little red crab was hiding in the shadows. Setting down my new additions I spun around to see a look of awe on Brittany's face, "Oh Kurtie, you have even more stuff." She giggled and swam around, drinking in the sight of my collection.

Smiling, I replied, "Yes it's great. But...I wish I had more."

She looked at me, confused. "Whaddaya mean?"

_(To the tune of "Part of your world")_

_Look at this stuff? _

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the boy, the boy who has everything?_

_Listen to my song,_

_Smiling along,_

_How many memories I have evolved,_

_Looking around here you think, sure, he's got everything._

_I've music and make-up aplenty,_

_I've got courage and sass galore_

_You want attitude?_

_I've got the mood._

_But who cares?_

_No big deal._

_I want more!_

_I wanna be, where the people are,_

_I wanna see, wanna see them perform,_

_Singing into those, what do you call them?_

_Oh, Snork-o-horns._

_Flipping your fins, you don't get to far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing._

_Singing on top of that- what's that word again?_

_Stage!_

_Up where they dance, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun,_

_Wanderin' free, wish I could be, part of that world._

_What would I give, if I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day standing on stage?_

_Betcha on land, they understand. Bet they accept their outcasts._

_Gay young men, wanna stand, out and proud._

_I'm ready to know what the people know,_

_Ask them my questions, and get some answers._

_What's a insult, and why does it__- What's that word?_

_-Hurt?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?_

_Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of that,_

_World._

I finished singing and looked at Brittany. She swam over to me and kissed my cheek. "I love you hun."

I smiled at her, "You too, boo.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

I whipped around, "Finn?"

The little crab swam out of the shadows and into my face, "You want to live on the surface? Bro, that's messed up."

"I know it is, but please, don't tell my dad."

Finn's angry expression stayed for a few seconds, then melted away, "Fine." He agreed, "But, only if you come home right now."

I nodded and started to make my way to the stone door when multicoloured lights started reflecting off of everything. I looked up at the hole and realized that more time had passed then I had thought. Tt was nighttime and there were bursts of friary colours in the sky. I had heard two women talking about them a few weeks ago. They were called…fireworks? Before anyone had time to blink I was through the roof's hole and swimming towards the surface.

**Finn's POV**

I turned around, expecting to see Kurt there to open the stone door. Much as I hate to say it, he was only one big or strong enough to do it. Instead, all I saw was Brittany looking dazedly at the lights flashing and Kurt's fin disappearing through the hole in the roof…

Oh sweet Grilled Cheezus, here we go again.

"Kurt!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you want to see in the story.**

**DON'T FORGET to vote for who you want to see as Ursula and what you want done about the song lyrics.**

**_Next time on The Klaine Mermaid: Some Klaine (FINALLY), an exploding ship, and (MAYBE!) an appearance by a evil underwater witch._**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading! Means so much and it's nice to know I'm doing ok for my first story.**

**When reviewing my last chapter I realized I made Finn say, "You want to love on the surface." It was supposed to be, "LIVE on the surface." I'm really sorry about that, as I said before, no beta and I make mistakes, so I apologize for any confusion that may have given anyone.**

**According to reviews, when I do include songs in the story I will be changing the lyrics to best fit the characters some more. Some of you seemed to like it, so I'll be doing that from now on.**

**As for the Rachel/Sue contest, Ursula won't be in this chapter. So far the votes are Rachel: 3 and Sue: 1. If you want one of them as the character, I urge you to vote.**

**Some new characters will be introduced in this chapter: Pavarotti the canary will be playing Max, but instead of being a canary, he'll be a golden retriever. Also, Grimsby will be introduced. I couldn't decide between David, Wes, or Figgins to be him. I eventually decided on David. Not sure why. Keep in mind that David will be an old man just like Grimsby.**

**IMPORTANT: At the end of this chapter I have Kurt sings the reprise of Part of Your World to Blaine. I didn't change any lyrics on this song because the original lyrics fit fine and I don't think I could come up with any better ones.**

**Thank you so much. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**PS: Ten points to who notices a Harry Potter reference! ;P**

_Kurt singing_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Little Mermaid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

My head broke the surface. The night's sky was filled with the beautiful flashing lights known as fireworks. I looked around and spotted a huge ship a few yards away. Finn and Brittany broke through the water behind me.

"Kurt!" Finn scolded, "What do you think you're doing up here? Did you not hear your dad? Let's just get you home and- HEY!"

I was already swimming away from them towards the ship. All thoughts of going home left my mind completely. My eyes wouldn't be torn from that ship, because I was certain I had seen a dark curly head of hair peeking out that I had grown accustomed to staring at the past couple of weeks.

Reaching the side of the boat, I grabbed hold of it and climbed up until I reached a rectangular hole for which I could look through and see a large group of men and a golden haired…thing.

Finally my eyes fell on the human my heart had grown so fond of. I had never been this close to him. He was beautiful. I could make out the golden flecks of honey in his eyes and the warmth of the smile he gave to those around him, but like the last time I saw him, he looked a bit lost. No one else seemed to notice like I did. He was wearing a mask that seemed to hide some deep sadness. I could feel my heart break for the human I barely knew.

A dark skinned older man walked up to him. The elder man seemed a bit stiff and uncomfortable. Like he'd rather be at home- oh, what's the word? - Oh right! Reading!

"Hey there kid!"

I whipped my head around the see Artie land beside me. He peeked his head in next to mine to see the festivities taking place before us. "So" he whispered excitedly, "What's going on, eh? What are you up to?"

I pointed towards the human, who was now running around, playing with the gold creature. One of the men had called him a…dog?

"See him? I've noticed him on the beach for the past couple of weeks. Isn't he beautiful?"

Artie wrinkled his beak, "Beautiful isn't the word I would use."

I looked at him in shock. How could anyone not find this man gorgeous? My skin got heated at Artie's insult. Then I realized Artie wasn't staring at the man, he was staring at the DOG.

"No Artie, not that one." I grabbed his beak and swivelled his face around so he locked eyes on the human, "That one. I've never seen him so close before." I realised Artie's beak to rest my head on my arms and gaze dreamily at the wonderful creature.

"I see. Well, that makes more sense, I suppose. So, what are you waiting for? Go talk to him."

I broke out of my trance to stare at Artie incredulously, "Artie, I'm a merman. I can't even walk. Besides, I'd scare him. He'd- "

The elderly dark skinned man starting making sound by hitting what he had been drinking out of with a metal thing humans called spoons, effectively cutting me off.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate Prince Blaine's birthday!" He announced with pride. The curly haired human smiled and waved modestly to the cheers of the other men.

A prince? He's like me! We actually have something in common…Prince Blaine…Blaine. Just thinking his name gave me shivers. A beautiful name to match his equally beautiful face. I loved it.

The old man continued, "I have chosen to present you with you're very large, amazing, and expensive birthday present!"

A few men pushed forward a large object with a sheet and red ribbon covering it. The crowd leaned forward with interest as the men ripped off the sheet to reveal a large statue of Blaine holding a sword and shield and kneeling on one knee (I felt quite proud at my knowledge of the weapons. I had heard two men called guards talking about them last week on the shore). Though the statue was beautiful and extravagant, I seemed to be the only one who could tell that Blaine didn't like it.

He stepped forward away from his dog, "Well David…it's really…really something." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

This "David" didn't seem to notice, "Yes I supervised the construction of it myself. Though I had hoped it would be a wedding present. That Prince Jeffery that passed through the kingdom a fortnight ago seemed wonderful, yet you didn't propose and now he's gone back to his kingdom with a plan to marry a…Prince Draco?"

"Oh c'mon David, don't start on that again. I know you're still sore about it, but I didn't love him. He was spoiled, mean, and incredibly rude."

David sighed, "Your Majesty…Blaine, it's not just me. The _whole_ kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right boy."

Blaine walked over and settled himself on the ship's edge, just a few feet above my head. I gulped and my breathing became shallow at his proximity. That's when I realized his dog coming closer too. I moved away from the hole and waited. I looked back on deck only to meet the pup's eyes. He licked my cheek in a sign of affection and ran off. I touched my cheek in wonder and looked back up at Blaine. He remained oblivious to the whole exchange. As did David.

"He's out there somewhere. I just haven't found him yet." Blaine said the last part in a bit of a dejected tone.

David didn't notice, "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

"Trust me David when I see him I'll know. It'll just- BAM- hit me, like lightning."

Just like clockwork lightning and thunder started rumbling through the skies and flashing through the clouds. With what seemed like lightning speed (no pun intended) the storm was on the ship. The waves had grown large and forceful. Lightning and thunder were striking everywhere. A man on the ship yelled something about a hurricane and for the men to secure something or other.

Uh oh.

Blaine and the other men ran around. Grabbing ropes, tying things down, shouting orders. I could see Finn and Brittany struggling against the waves as I clung to the ship. Artie was blown off beside me and he grabbed a rope to keep in place. He yelled something about the winds, but I couldn't hear him over the storm. The wind picked him up and started to blow him away. I let go of the ship with one hand to desperately try to grab a hold of him, but he was out of my reach. I grabbed hold of the ship again and could hear Artie shout my name.

A huge wave came and washed across the deck of the ship. I raised myself up on some ropes to see Blaine take the wheel and try to stir it and the passengers to safety. The wind picked up stronger then before and caused me to lose my grip on the ropes. I was blown back into the water. I swam under the ship and emerged on the other side.

Suddenly, lightning flashed and hit the ship, causing it to slowly burst into flames. I gasped in surprise. The ship hit a huge patch of rocks and all of the men fell overboard. Once they reached the surface of the water I saw them pile into a little boat. I sighed in relief as I saw Blaine, safe, and was momentarily scooping David out of the water and pulling into the boat.

Then the sound of barking could be heard over the storm and fire. I whipped around.

Oh dear god, the dog was still on board.

"Pavarotti!" I heard Blaine yell. I turned to see him dive into the water and climb the side of the ship.

Oh no.

I couldn't see what was happening. A large wooden thing fell and the fire started to grow even more. My fear for Blaine was like some horrible disease. How could you feel so strongly over some one you didn't know? I then saw Blaine again. He was throwing his dog- Pavarotti- over the side where it swam over to the small boat with the men who hauled him inside.

Blaine still hadn't jumped off the ship yet. What was he doing? That's when I realized- Oh god. He's stuck.

All of a sudden, KABOOM! The ship exploded. Flames and smoke were everywhere. I could feel myself screaming as I rushed forward, searching the surface and below the water. I turned and saw him. He was unconscious on a barrel. I heaved a sigh of relief that was short lived as he slid off of it into the water. I dove down and warmed my arms around his torso. I could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt as I dragged him to the surface.

We broke through the water and his head leaned back on my shoulder. As I dragged him to the beach, I couldn't help but think that his hair was soft and even soaked and beat up, he was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

* * *

><p>It was morning. Blaine still hadn't opened his eyes. I lay down next to him, wondering if I was too late. I felt someone approach.<p>

"So you can save the human you never met, but you can't save your old pal Artie?"

I turned to look at the seagull and was about to apologize when I realized he was teasing. Turning back to Blaine I asked him, "How is he? Can you tell?"

Artie wrinkled his beak, "I think he's dead." He said bluntly. I was about to turn around and slap him when I noticed the quiet sound coming from Blaine's mouth and the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"No he's not!" I replied happily, "He's breathing." I sighed, "He's so beautiful." With the gentlest of touches I moved a lock of wet hair that was plastered to his forward into place with the rest of his hair. I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head so he was facing me. As I began to sing about the emotions building inside of me, I stroked his cheek, keeping my hand there. I didn't notice Finn and Brittany approaching or Artie stuffing his feathery arm down Finn's mouth to keep him quite.

_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun,_

_Just you and me, and I could be, part of your world._

On the last line of my song Blaine slowly opened his eyes and took hold of my hand that was on his face. He looked at me like, well like I was an angel. I hadn't planned on running away, but I heard barking and someone yelling his name. My head whipped around to the direction the noise was coming from. I looked back at Blaine, knowing I couldn't be seen I reluctantly snatched my hand out of Blaine's weak grip. I dived into the water just as David and Pavarotti rounded the corner.

I saw David help him up and Blaine say something to him. After a few seconds David took Blaine's arm, put it around his neck and walked off with Blaine in tow. I noticed Pavarotti staring at the rocks I was hiding behind, after a few reluctant seconds he followed his master.

"This will be ok. I won't tell the king, you won't tell the king. I will remain calm and composed." Finn rambled to Brittany.

I couldn't even pay attention to them. I felt like my heart might burst from my chest. Like it wanted to be free so it could go chase after Blaine. I climbed on top of some rocks so I could follow him with my eyes as I sang.

_I don't know when,_

_I don't know how,_

_But, I know something's starting right now._

_Watch and you'll see,_

_Someday I'll be,_

_Part of your world._

Waves rushed around me and I knew I was singing the truth.

**Blaine's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His eyes were a mixture of blue, green, and grey. His hair was a chestnut brown, which shone in the sun. I realized he was singing. Oh god, that _VOICE_. He was amazing. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest. I reached up and held his hand in mine as tightly as I could, which in my current condition wasn't very tight at all. I never wanted to let him go. And, ohmy_GOSH_, his skin was _so_ soft.

Suddenly, Pav's barks and David's yelling filled the air. The man's head whipped to the side. He then looked and me and ripped his hand from mine. I felt like crying or dying at the loss of contact…or both.

David picked me up and brushed me off. I immediately scanned the beach and water, but he had disappeared. I started mumbling unintelligibly about him. I was telling David he had the most beautiful voice.

He laughed at me and put my arm around his shoulders. He made a comment about how I must have swallowed too much seawater.

As he dragged me to the palace I had two thoughts;

One: I _TOLD_ David I'd know the right guy as soon as I saw him

And Two: I must say, it felt so much better than getting hit by lightning. Speaking of which, ow…

Stupid storm.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Whew! Long chapter! Please review to tell me ANYTHING you like or think I should improve on.**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY THEN PLEASE: Vote for either Rachel or Sue for Ursula. She will be in the next chapter, so if you want one of the ladies to get the roles, let me know.**

**Reviews=Love**

**BTW anyone get the Harry Potter reference?**

**Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys!**

**I'm SO sorry about not updating lately. Life's been hectic and I haven't had much spare time. I'll try to update more frequently. **

**And FYI, I've started a new story called, "Kurt's Importance". If you love Klaine or the friendship Kurt has with the New Directions, then check it out!**

**Ok, so the Ursula votes are in. The role is going to RACHEL! I would like to throw out a special thanks to AnnieLovesKlaine, because she is the one that gave me the idea to use Rachel, and she's the reason I opened the voting in the first place, so thank you very much, Miss!**

**IMPORTANT! READ SO YOU WON'T GET CONFUSED:**

**In this story Rachel is older than Kurt. I'm telling you this so that when you hear about her past, you won't get confused. When she talks about Kurt being a toddler, she'd be in her early twenties or something along those lines.**

**Just for anyone who's wondering, this is the official cast of the story:**

**Kurt as Ariel**

**Blaine as Eric**

**Brittany as Flounder**

**Finn as Sebastian**

**Artie as Scuttle**

**Burt as King Triton**

**Rachel as Ursula**

**David as Grimsby**

**Puck as Chef Louie (I thought it'd be hilarious to have some Finn/Puck rivalry)**

**Mercedes as The Maid (The one you always see with Grimsby and Chef Louie)**

**Mike as Flotsam**

**Sam as Jetsam**

**Pavarotti as Max**

**Sandy Ryerson (Old Glee Club Director) as the Priest (The thought popped into my head and made me laugh)**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how I'm doing or what you guys want to see in this story!**

**This chapter is Rachel centric and is kind of dark. Plus it has no Klaine. I'm SORRY, but I promise the Klaine will come full force very soon!**

**Sorry about the long author's note! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

The large bubble I had summoned floated a few feet in front of me. It was shining with the light and colour that the scene before me displayed.

Prince Kurt…splayed out on a rock…sing his heart out…to a _HUMAN?_

Oh this was too delicious. What would King Burt say? His _perfect_ little child in love with a creature he hates.

This could definitely work for me. It's about time I get my career to take off again. I curled my hands into fists and ground my teeth as my remembered my past, a time when I called King Burt's palace my home.

I had been the palace's most famous singer. Everyone adored my voice. All celebrations featured me in the spotlight. I was famous and idolized.

But then that little brat came along. Why did the King and Queen even need a baby? Ugh, whatever. As I was saying, at first everything went on normally, I was still the best, I was still loved.

Then came the day Prince Kurt first spoke, or should I say _sang._

He was incredible! His mother had been putting the little two-year-old to bed and when she settled into the chair next to the crib to start singing a lullaby to him, she was cut off by him singing it back to _her._

The King and Queen were thrilled. They made plans to show the whole kingdom his talents. I overheard them discussing their plans, but luckily, they decided to wait until the child was older. Everyone in the kingdom loved Prince Kurt, but his parents didn't want them to smother him.

A few years passed, and before anyone knew it, the child was eight years old. He was rather beautiful, though I hated to admit it. He grew to be slender, but lean. Slight muscles could be defined under his porcelain skin. His blue-green-grey eyes sparkled with child-like wonder, but also contained a look of adult-like wisdom.

Not only was he physically beautiful, he was also vocally astounding. His voice had a high, clear sound. I had been training him, per orders of the King and Queen, to sing. He loved it. What really sickened me was that he didn't love the attention it would bring him, he just loved to sing. I hated the singing lessons I was forced to give him, but knew the King and Queen would be suspicious if I refused.

His parents finally made the decision I had been dreading; they were going to hold a concert to debut their child's singing ability. I knew this child was my only real singing completion. As soon as he opened his mouth and his amazingly rare voice came out, my career was over.

Then a miracle (in my point of view) happened. A fortnight before the concert was to happen, the Queen died mysteriously. The King and Prince were devastated. Kurt refused to go on with his performance. Singing reminded him too much of his mother. Anytime the King tried to get his son to sing, he would refuse.

A few months passed and I was on top again. Everyone seemed to forget their excitement at hearing Kurt's voice. Everyone loved me again, as they should.

Disaster struck a few days later when Kurt agreed to sing in William Shuester's concert. He felt guilty at letting down his father and his people and thought that singing in the concert was the solution.

I was furious. My sight seemed to turn red and I knew, no matter what, I had to stop that child.

The night before the big show, I snuck into the east wing of the palace. Following the seaweed covered walls until I came to Kurt's door.

I reached down between my tentacles to grasp the hilt if the dagger I had hidden there. Gripping it firmly, I pushed open the door.

Moonlight was spilled across the room thanks to Kurt's lack of a wall. Obscured by a few shadows, in the far corner of the room, was Kurt's bed, with the sleeping boy on top of it.

I swam slowly across the room; savouring this feeling of victory I had in knowing I was about to silence the voice of my greatest competition, _forever_.

I drew my arm back and was about to plunge the dagger into the sleeping boy's throat when the door of the room was retched open. King Burt and many guards spilled into the room, swords drawn. Upon seeing me, the King's eyes widened. A guard stepped forward and ripped the dagger from my hand. I screamed and started to attack him, but then many other guards came to his defence. A few seconds later my hands were tied behind my back and my tentacles were restrained.

The guards dragged me out of the room, so as to not wake the still sleeping Kurt. Once the King had checked to see his son was all right, he followed us out and shut the door.

Moments later we had reached the entrance to the palace. The guards were arguing about my punishment, death or life imprisonment.

Since barging into the door, the King spoke for the first time, "No, much as I used to trust Rachel, and as much as I now hate her", he threw me an angry look, full of betrayal and hurt. I couldn't help but notice how tired he looked. For the first time in eight years, I felt bad for a creature that wasn't me, and I actually regretted my actions, "I cannot kill her. My wife is dead, and she would not have wanted any blood spilled. Nor will we imprison her. I will not have her in this palace, near my son. From this day forward, Rachel the Sea Witch, you are banished!"

My jaw dropped for two reasons. One, the King knew about my magic background! I had never told anyone about the curses and spells I was able to put on people. When I did cast something, I had made sure to keep it quiet. How did the King know? And two, I couldn't be banished! What about my adoring fans?

The guards took me to the kingdom walls, unbound me and gave me the warning that, if I crossed back into those walls, I would be killed. I rubbed my wrists, trying to get the blood flowing through them after being relived of the tight bounds.

My earlier feeling of sympathy vanished. My heart hardened and I swore I would have my revenge on the King and his son. I would get my position back in the spotlight, where I belonged.

And now we're back to the present day. I've been living in a skeleton of sorts since I was banished eight years ago. I now had two loyal followers, Mike and Sam. The two eels could be incredibly useful. They would often go to the Kingdom and learn news of what was happening. Thanks to them, I learned that Will was gone and had been replaced by a new crab named Finn, that the King has hated the surface since his wife's death (he only made his hate for it known a few weeks after I left), and I knew that King Burt never mentioned me after I was banished, so Kurt had forgotten all about me.

I had lately taken to using my magic to spy on the young Prince. I was incredibly grateful I did, for now I knew something that could finally get me back everything I had before. Kurt was in love with a human. The essence of every Burt hated. And Kurt wasn't in love with just any human; he was in love with a _man_ who was a _prince._

Sam and Mike had told me about Kurt's coming out about two years ago. The kingdom still adored the brat and the King still loved him, but it was easy to see they wished the countertenor was straight.

In all this commotion, I'm sure Kurt needs some feminine guidance. A low cackle escaped my lips.

"Sam! Mike!" I yelled. I could hear them smack their heads on the stone roof of the hole they liked to call a bed. I had been reminiscing about the past in silence for a while now, so my call made them jump. Losers.

The snaked their way towards me and wrapped themselves around my arms, "I want you two to go and find Prince Kurt and convince him to come here and see me. I think it's about time we…reconnected."

The two eels smirked evilly and slivered away. A full-blown cackle escaped me.

Prince Kurt, your time has come. It's taken eight years, but I will have revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Leave me some reviews and let me know. If you want some changes to the characters I listed in the author's note above then review or message me before I post the chapter that contains said character.<strong>

**I really want to know what you guys think of this. The Klaine Mermaid is my first story and I need to know how I'm doing for future stories.**

**Please don't forget about checking out "Kurt's Importance."**

**What did you guys think of Rachel's back-story? We never learn much about Ursula in the movie so I thought I'd change that in this story.**

**Sorry again for the darkness of this chapter and the lack of Klaine. I'm promise it will come soon!**

**Thanks again you guys! The reviews and the amount of people reading my story means SO MUCH! You're amazing!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**So, in case you have not yet read my story Kurt's Importance, I feel obligated to tell you that the reason for my two month long break from the site was caused by drama fest, exams, illness, and more. I don't mean to make excuses, but I felt like you guys deserved an explanation. Anyway, I'm back now!**

**Please review guys! I really want to know how I'm doing and you're words mean a lot! I want lots of feedback-be praise or criticism- and I'm going to start replying to all of your reviews so I'm able to further discuss what you guys want to see in this story! Thanks! :D**

**Under the Sea will be in this chapter. I've changed a lot of the lyrics, but there were a few parts I was having a really hard time with, so I kept it the same as the original. Sorry!**

_Finn singing_

_**Back up singers**_

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 5 of The Klaine Mermaid**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee or The Little Mermaid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

Everything just seemed so wonderful lately. The sun was shining, the waters warm, and the fish are singing. Ever since the night where I saved Blaine, everything just seemed better. Granted, that was only two days ago, but it still counts.

I've been trying to keep my joyous mood under wraps, but I can't. I'm constantly humming and dashing around the palace. I was hoping no one was noticing, but a few did. Like Brittany and Finn. Then again, they knew the reason behind my ecstatic behaviour and had sworn not to tell anyone about my adventure to the surface where I had saved Blaine.

Ahh, Blaine.

He had seen me and _touched _my hand. I could still feel it burn where his skin had been wrapped around mine. He had heard me sing and looked at me adoringly…then again, he was half unconscious…No! No negative thoughts. I'm sure I felt a connection with Blaine on the shore and I'm almost positive he felt one too.

My dad's voice broke me out of my thoughts. He was talking to Brittany about something at the end of the hallway. Smiling, I plucked a flower off the ground and swam down the end of the hallway to meet him. After spotting Brittany and my dad I swam between them and stuck the flower behind my dad's ear, "Morning Dad." I giggled and kissed his cheek. I then continued my way out of the palace, humming all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Burt POV<strong>

Kurt swam off after tucking a flower behind my ear and kissing my cheek. He had been acting very strange lately and you'd think, as his father, I'd know why…but I don't. I turned back to Kurt's friend, the little golden fish, and voiced my confusion, "What the blazes is going on with that boy?"

"Isn't it obvious sire? Kurt's in love." She said in a dreamy voice.

Wait, what?

"In love?"

Brittany's eyes widened, "Umm, I mean…well…I gotta go!" And with that, she sped off.

Once the shock had worn off, I couldn't help but feel happy for my son. He deserved this! If he had found a merman that he loved and loved him, then good for Kurt. Now, I wonder when he'll tell me about the lad. I'll have to remember to act surprised.

I let out a chuckle and started to hum the unfamiliar tune Kurt had been singing about the palace the past couple of days.

Hmm, I wonder if Finn knows anything about Kurt's new love…?

* * *

><p><strong>Finn POV<strong>

"He loves me…he love me not…he loves me…he loves me not…OH MY GOSH! HE LOVES ME!"

Kurt burst into giggles and hugged the now de-petaled flower he'd been picking at. I rolled my eyes at his antics. Every since the "incident" two days ago Kurt had been acting really weird. I mean I get that he likes the human, but _why_ can't he fall for a sea creature! It's like he's trying to make my life difficult. It's time Kurt got his head off of land and back in the water.

I swam up to Kurt's face, "Kurt you've got to snap out of it. I think your father is getting suspicious of why you've been acting so differently. You must get you mind off of this Blaine you're so fond of!"

It appears the only word Kurt heard me say was "Blaine." He bolted up and started swimming away, "Blaine! Oh gosh, Finn, I have to go see him! Maybe if I leave now, no one will know I'm gone!"

This was not the reaction I was hoping for. I swam ahead of Kurt and stopped him, "Kurt, listen to me. Ya want to talk about the human world? Well, it's crappy. Life under the sea is loads better then anything they have up there!" I whipped around and summoned many fish and we started to dance as I burst into song.

_(To the tune of "Under the Sea")_

_The spotlight is always brighter, on somebody else's stage._

_You're heads up in the clouds, well that has got to change._

_You belong in the world that surrounds you,_

_King Burt's ocean shore._

_Such wonderful things around you,_

_What more could you be looking for?_

_Under the sea, under the sea!_

_Kurt it gets better, when you are wetter, take it from me!_

_Up on the shore they have no fun,_

_They just work away in the sun._

_While we are swimming,_

_Having fun singing,_

_Under the sea!_

_In the sea the fish are happy, they get to sing while they stroll._

_The fish on land aren't happy, they're sad cause they're stuck in a bowl._

_Fish on land aren't very lucky; they're in for a terrible fate._

_Some day their boss will get hungry, and they'll find themselves on the plate._

_Oh no!_

_Under the sea, under the sea!_

_Nobody beat us, fry us, or eat us in fricassee!_

_If the land people have their way,_

_You'll never make it on a stage of Broadway!_

_Down here you can sing,_

_Concert will be a big thing,_

_Under the sea! __**(Under the sea!)**_

_Under the sea! __**(Under the sea!)**_

_Since life is sweet here,_

_We've got the beat here, naturally! __**(Naturally-y-y)**_

_Even jellyfish with a sting,_

_Can love a song and start to sing!_

_We've got the glee,_

_You've got to see,_

_Under the sea!_

_The newt play the flute,_

_The carp play the harp,_

_The plaice play the bass,_

_And they soundin' sharp._

_The bass play the brass,_

_The chub play the tub,_

_The fluke is the duke of soul._

_**(Yeah)**_

_The ray he can play,_

_The lings on the strings,_

_The trout rockin' out,_

_The blackfish she sings,_

_The smelt and the sprat,_

_They know where it's at,_

_An' oh that blowfish blow!_

…

_Yeah! Under the sea! __**(Under the sea!) **_

_Under the sea! __**(Under the sea!)**_

_When the sardine,_

_Begin the beguine,_

_It's music to me!_

_What do people on land have, a lot of sand?_

_We've got a glee club complete with a band!_

_Every tenor here,_

_Knows the sensor here, _

_Under the sea!_

_Each musician here,_

_Writing compositions here,_

_Under the sea!_

_Each New Direction, _

_Knows of connection,_

_That's why it's hotter,_

_Under the water!_

_Ya, we in luck here,_

_Under the much here,_

_Under the sea!_

As the music cut out, I turned back to Kurt, ready to see his awestruck face and applauding happily, but the only sight that greeted me was seawater. Kurt was gone.

As the fish started to clear out, I called, "Kurt? KURT!" I sighed.

"… Man, somebody has got to nail that dudes fin to the floor."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around to see a tiny seahorse, Santana.

"The king has called and wishes to see you."

I gasped, "He knows!"

Santana gave me a weird look.

I tried to back pedal, "Haha, yeah, he knows about…my, um…Grandma's eightieth birthday! Yeah! That old softy! I knew he'd remember!"

Santana gave me a look that clearly stated, "You're crazy and if you come near me, I'll kick your ass." And swam away.

A sigh of relief escaped me but I then remembered I had to go see the king.

My little red legs started to shake.

I'm doomed!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

Halfway through Finn's performance, I was met with a very welcome sight, Brittany. She swam her way through the dancing fish and hurried to my side. She leaned her golden head near my ear and whispered, "Come with me! You won't believe what I've found!"

Interested in what Brittany had discovered and desperate to get away from Finn and his "groovy moves", I followed her.

After a few minutes of swimming I realized we were going to my secret place. Excitement at what Brittany could have found and I swam faster, ahead of her. I threw the rock door out of the way and rushed inside.

The sight that met me left me breathless; a statue of _Blaine_!

"Oh my gosh! Brittany, how did you get this here?"

I whipped around to find a slightly breathless Brittany. She must have sped up in order to keep up with me, "I didn't. The night where that ship blew up must have sent it here. That or Lord Tubbington did it."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Who's Lord Tubbington?"

"My cat."

"Brittany, you don't own a cat, and if you did you'd be dead right now cause you're a fish."

She just stared at me blankly.

"…Y'know what? Never mind. Even you're crazy antics can't spoil my mood right now. I mean look at this thing!" I gestured to the statue, "It's _him._ It's so amazing!"

Nothing could spoil my mood right now!

* * *

><p><strong>Finn POV<strong>

I poked my head around the corner to see King Burt. He was staring at some sort of a flower and humming.

…Well, that's odd. His son is in love with a human. You'd think this would be a cause of panic.

As I thought about running away, Burt spotted me, "Finn! Come over here lad!"

I let out a squeak and swam up to him. After clearly my throat I bowed, "Yes, my king?"

"How's Kurt?"

I straightened, "Kurt? Why he's fine, never better! Why do you ask?" I rushed out.

Burt smirked, "I think you haven't been very honest with me about him."

"What? _Pssh_, of course I have."

"What about his love life?"

"Love life?" I squeaked.

"Mhmm. I think Kurt may be in love. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

That was the final straw. My legs were shaking, tears burned behind my eyes, and I felt numb. I couldn't help but explode.

"I'M SORRY! It wasn't my fault! I tried to stop him!" I grabbed Burt's beard, "He's so stubborn! I can't help it that he fell for a human! I-"

I was lifted from Burt's beard to his face. He looked livid, "HUMAN? WHAT ABOUT A HUMAN?"

I tried to back away laughing, "What? Who said anything about a human?"

Burt grabbed me again and brought us face-to-face, "Take me to Kurt." He said in a quiet, deadly tone.

I swallowed, "Your majesty, I don't know where he is."

Burt's eyes narrowed, "Well then, you're going take me to where he spends a lot of his time."

After a moment's hesitation, I nodded.

I had a feeling I knew just where Kurt was.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think! Thank you my lovelies!<strong>

**PS: Yes, I realize I didn't include Santana in the cast list on the last chapter, but that's because I forgot about the nervous little seahorse, and picturing Santana as him made me laugh.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone!**

**I apologize for the extreme delay in posting this chapter. I was gone for a few weeks camping with no Internet excess and when I got back my life got really out of control. I've barely had a moment for myself, let alone to write. I'm really sorry guys! **

**EXTREMLY IMPORTANT:****Also, I wanted to tell you guys that I am considering discontinuing this story. I realize this story isn't the greatest. I can write a lot better then it, but I wanted something easy for my first story and I love Kurt, Blaine, and Disney. Thing is, I'm not getting any feedback on the story and I can't care enough for myself and all of the readers. I have other ideas I'm really excited about, but promised I wouldn't start until I finished this and Kurt's Importance. IF you want to see this story continued and completed then mention it in the review you leave or PM me. I'll say that if I get at least 5 reviews/messages I'll continue. I'm sorry to those enjoying the story, but I need a reason to write. I hate to not finish something, but getting no feedback on the last chapter, and only one review on the chapter before that has kind of gotten me down. If you want this story seen to the finish then please let me know, otherwise this will be the last chapter. Sorry!**

**This Chapter is kinda short seeing as I'm testing the waters of continuing. Sorry...again!**

**So, with that, enjoy the next chapter of The Klaine Mermaid!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Little Mermaid.**

* * *

><p>I circled around the statue of Prince Blaine, humming happily. To be able to have something to remind me of the incredible human was possibly the best thing of life! This horribly boring underwater world would be brightened by his presence, even if that presence was in stone form.<p>

Perching myself on his stone lap, I rested my head on Statue Blaine's shoulder and sighed contently. Brittany swam up to my face, "What was it like to see a real human up close?"

I smirked at her wide-eyed expression as she took in the statue, "It was magical."

"Isn't that interesting Finn? I always thought that meeting a human would be traumatic, but no, to Kurt it's _magical._

I shot off of the statue like it was on fire. Whipping around I saw my father, with Finn attempting to hide behind him, taking in my collection. I had never seen him so furious.

"Finn! How could you tell hi-"

"Don't you dare blame Finn young man!" My father thundered, "He didn't lie and ignore a direct order from his father!"

Attempting to calm him, I raised my hands in surrender and tried to adopt a calming tone, "Dad, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but-"

"There is no excuse Kurt! How dare you disobey me! You could have been killed! Do you hear me? You could have died! Stop treating me like the bad guy, when you know I'm the one with your best interests!"

"Dad, humans aren't as bad as you think! They're kind," My thoughts drifted to Blaine, "And heroic, and beautiful, and…and lovely."

My words seemed to have no effect on my father. I cursed that he was just as stubborn as me, "Don't be ridiculous Kurt! They're monsters! Especially the one you helped the other night. Had he had his full strength he would have killed you!"

There truly is no logical explanation for what happened next, but at the mention of Blaine my blood ran ice cold. A need to protect him, even if it was only his reputation that needed it and it was from my father, became my priority. And so I said the four worst possible words I could have in this situation.

"Dad, I love him!"

My father froze in the midst of his tirade. Finn and Brittany's jaws dropped to the stone floor, and, I'm quite sure mine did too.

My Dad's full-blown anger turned into a silent fury in two seconds flat.

Oh Gucci, let the sharks just eat me now.

"So it's true…Kurt, I've tried to be fair to you, but if this is the only way you'll learn", He raised his now glowing trident to the row of items nearest to him, "…So be it."

"Wha…Dad NO!" I rushed forward, but it was too late. A burst of light shot from the trident and left ruined items and rubble in its wake. Dad whipped around and shot several more beams of light, destruction filling my most beloved place.

Once every rocky self was baron and broken my Dad turned one last time, this time to face the statue of Blaine.

A feeling of sickening horror welled in the pit of my stomach. I reached out and grasped my dad's arms, trying to derail his aim, but it was no use. The final beam left the trident and shot at Blaine's statue.

The blow landed right over where the human Blaine's heart would've been.

I dropped my dad's arms and rushed to the statue. Finding a rather large shard I picked it up and turned it over only to have Blaine's stone face staring at me.

Tears filled my eyes and I turned my head to my father. The one person who I thought I would always love unconditionally. Well, not anymore.

" I hate you."

After choking out the poisonous words I rushed past him to the door and swam away, crying all the while.

I didn't know that back in my chamber my father's eyes were prickling with tears and he muttered, "What have I done?"

Both men were too distraught to notice a tiny crab and golden fish swimming after the broken hearted prince.

* * *

><p>For the second time today I found myself on the rock bed in which Finn had sang about the land and sea, sea being far better in his eyes. Only difference now that instead of being happy and slightly annoyed, I was devastated and crying my eyes out.<p>

Slick, oily voices suddenly filled the space around me and I whipped my head up from the circle or my arms, which I had been crying into to see two large eels.

"What a shame. Such a pretty boy left to cry all alone."

The other nodded its agreement, "Indeed. Such a sin for such a divine creature to be left alone."

Who were these guys? I decided to voice my thoughts, "Who are you?"

"Oh, an exquisite voice too. If only we could help, eh Mike?"

"Yes, if only. But I don't see anyway we can Sam."

"Well you know, I bet she could help."

"You're right, she'd be perfect."

The eels swam right up to my face, "Who's she?" I asked.

"She will have all the answers to your questions."

"We can take you to her, if you'd like."

They both reached out their tails, "Rachel can help."

I turned my head to gaze at the palace behind me. It didn't feel like home anymore. Gaze hardening, I reached out and gripped the slimy tails.

"Take me to her."

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh DUHHHH!<strong>

**Ahaha, no real shock there, otherwise we wouldn't have The Little Mermaid! Review if you want the next chapter and you want to see this story finished! Minimum of 5! Please let me know what you think and if you think this story is worth continuing. **


End file.
